


Bunny on the Run

by Peggysuave



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knife Kink, Knife Play, Nipple Play, Porn, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Kink, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysuave/pseuds/Peggysuave
Summary: [Pre Entity AU] You're just an average girl who likes reading smutty fanfictions about dangerous psychos and serial killers and all of sudden you find yourself face to face with a serial killer in real life. Luckily, fanfictions have perfectly prepared you for situations likesuch, or haven't they?
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 116





	Bunny on the Run

Erratic wheezing came from your throat as you burst through the withered undergrowth at mad speed, branches and thorns tearing on your sweat drenched clothes. The maniac on your heels was mere meters behind you, which you could tell by his own panting that came from underneath his lurid mask. Almost half an hour had passed since you left your workplace, whistling cheerfully due to your well-deserved home time, and found yourself face to face to the psychopath that had been all over the news for weeks, waving a knife at you.  
Fear had awakened unknown speed and stamina in you but even though adrenaline was still rushing through your veins, your strength slowly but surely decreased. Little black dots dangerously flickered in front of your eyes, as you stumbled across the bumpy forest floor. The lunatic was so close, soon all he had to do would be reach out his hand to catch you.

All of a sudden maniac laughter swelled in your chest as a realization hit you.  
‚Now aren’t you the one who reads all those fanfictions about dangerous murderers and psychopaths all the time? Aren’t you the perverted girl who gets off on the thought of a killer chasing you, subduing you and having his way with you? Now there’s a real killer chasing you, why are you even running – shouldn’t you be excited?’ you thought to yourself and nearly tripped over a bunch of roots because the idea that had just struck your mind was all too ridiculous.  
‘I mean, there’s no way I’m gonna get away anyway, right? He’s right behind me, zero chance to outrun him. So why not give it a try?’ You had to be a maniac as well, because no sane person would ever consider what you were about to do.

Feeling ridiculously brave you stopped dead in your tracks, spun around and caught a blurred glimpse of the black and white mask before the armed stranger crashed into you at full speed. Both of you collapsed to ground, twigs and stones painfully bruising your skin but there was no stopping now. Frantically you shook your head to chase off the dooming circularity collapse as you struggled to your feet and leaped at the flabbergasted stranger who was still on the floor, somewhat entangled in his own robes.

“HEY! YOU!” you panted. “Scumbag!”

The man beneath you furiously tugged on his mask which had apparently slipped out of place during the crash. Those few seconds of inobservance were all you needed. Still straddling the man’s chest, you tried to wrestle the knife out of his grasp which didn’t turn out to be quite as easy as you thought it would be. Cursing and hissing you tore on his weapon, all the while trying to keep him from pushing you off him. You ended up cutting your own hand on the razor sharp blade and as you flinched back, the masked psycho easily flipped you over, painfully pushed one knee into your heaving chest and pressed the blood soaked knife into your flushed cheek while clasping your throat with his free, gloved hand. He cocked his head and you swore you heard him cackle beneath that stupid mask. You thrashed and struggled in his grasp and defiantly refused to accept that you were practically dead. Like literally dead – merely a few seconds away from exhaling your last breath, stabbed by an actual, real killer who was kneeling on top of you and choking you in this very moment. Perhaps you were already dead or at least right in front of hell’s gates because you certainly felt like a sinful madwoman when you came to the conclusion, that the way he panted sounded really sexy. The mad laughter from earlier finally fought its way out of your strangled throat and your aggressor cocked his head even more, radiating confusion. 

Little did he know that you were helplessly turned on right now. Little did he know that you wanted him to fuck you into the forest floor while threatening to take your life with his bloody knife like you were in a stupid, smutty fanfiction some sick in the head author had come up with. Feeling obviously suicidal, because this was real life after all, you reached out your hand and placed it on the masked man’s crotch. He flinched hard in response and uttered an audible grunt which made the heat pool between your shaky legs. Very much to your dismay, he didn’t make a move of his own. Remaining stock still, he drew little droplets of blood from your cheek with the tip of his knife and stared down on you like a dumbass. Angrily you gave his crotch a hard squeeze.

“Fuck me, you idiot!!!” 

Immediately after, you covered your mouth with both of your hands. You had meant to say ‘fight me’ in a somewhat sexual way, but I guess ‘fuck me’ brings the message across even clearer. All of a sudden a swell of laughter echoed from the trees and it took you several seconds to understand it was his laughter and not your own.  
‘I’m completely out of my mind’ you thought to yourself. ‘I’ve gone bonkers and I’m going straight to hell once this is over’. The masked stranger withdrew the blade from your wounded cheek and raised it high above your head. For a terrible second you thought he was going to stab you right in the face just like that – you would have deserved it after all – but luckily he stuffed it into his pocket after another fit of laughter shook his chest. 

“Oh, you shoulda’ seen your face!” he howled from underneath his mask and wiped an imaginary tear off its plastic cheek. “That was a real scream! Like a frightened lil’ bunny!”  
Flabbergasted you remained still on the ground. You certainly wouldn’t have expected the man to react so cheerfully but you welcomed it for all of your previous courage had vanished into thin air. Straightforwardly he grabbed your sweat-drenched blouse and ripped it open, making the fabric tear and buttons scatter all over the forest floor.  
“Now this is quite new” he giggled rather to himself, whipped out his knife and sliced through your bra, revealing your naked breasts to him. Instinctively you raised your arms to protect your bare chest from his greedy sight, which earned you a punishing slash across your forearm.

“No!” he growled angrily and the groan you uttered sounded way more turned on than it should do when someone just cut you with a blade. “First you ask for it and then you try to hide yourself from me!” Playfully he twirled his knife around before he brought it down to your chest and dragged its tip around your exposed breasts with feather-light but oh so dangerous touch. You flinched hard and whined out loudly when the blade grazed your erected nipple and dug into it a little deeper in response to your crying. The tears streaming down your cheeks contradicted the lewd wetness between your thighs and the masked man certainly would find out about that soon enough, you reckoned, and didn’t try to keep the tears back in the slightest.

“Don’t cry, bitch! You asked for it, remember?” Submissively you nodded your head. “Then just let it happen!” he commanded and stuffed the blade away. Mere seconds later, both of his gloved hands were on your breasts, kneading them with relish, as you winced and whined. You truly felt like a hunter’s prey, trapped beneath that psychopath who was about to ravish your body – which is exactly what you wanted, as you just remembered, so your moans and whines grew sluttier and needier with every squeeze he gave your boobs, which he did not fail to notice. 

“You’re moaning like a bitch in heat, you know that?!” You could hear the smirk in his voice and you could literally smell how amused and aroused he was. Knowing it would trigger him, you started pushing against his hands, like you wanted him to stop, and as you had hoped, he did the exact opposite. 

“Nuh, nuh, nuh, I know you like it. You may be shaking your head, but your body is telling me yes!” 

You loathed yourself for liking the way he talked dirty to you, and you hated yourself even more for enjoying how he touched you even rougher, how he squeezed your breasts even greedier, even hungrier. All of a sudden he was between your legs, shoving up the skirt of your work uniform with one hand, as the other one remained on your torso, bruising your skin. His crotch met yours and you felt the hard bulge in his pants more clearly than you had ever felt anything in your whole life. Needily you pushed up against him, which earned you a muffled cackle and a thrust of his hips. Your needy pussy had already drenched the thin fabric of your panties and tights and you felt your walls clench around nothingness. The more you trashed and fought beneath him, the harder he pressed you to the floor, the more vigorous his hips came crashing into yours, until he was dry humping you on the ground with one hand around your neck. You were a whining, moaning mess and kept on struggling because you liked the way he kept going rougher and rougher the more you fought. His roughness made your pussy drip and your abdomen clench and you wished he would just fuck you right here and now, fuck you like you wanted to be fucked – like an animal. 

“Tell me what you want from me, little bunny” he growled as he brought his face close to your ear. The smell of plastic and the hotness of his breath made a shiver run down your spine.

“P-please” you whimpered and writhed in his grasp, knowing you wouldn’t have a chance to get away, even if you really wanted to.

“What do you want the big, bad wolf to do to you? Huh, lil’ bunny?”

Gulping down hard you managed to stammer: “F-fuck me, please. Fuck me hard.”

You didn’t see it coming so you yelped out in astonishment when the stranger suddenly yanked the mask off his head with a triumphant growl. He may be thinking of himself as a big, bad wolf but to you he looked more like a fox. The man’s reddish brown hair was messy and glistened with sweat. Dark green eyes twinkled at you from inside shadowy sockets and everything about his sharp features gave you the vibes of a rogue who was about to pull off his greatest mischief. He was far from being unattractive but he certainly didn’t look like those handsome guys from your filthy daydreams either. A snaky smirk played around the corners of his mouth when he eyed you, staring at you like you were his dinner - which you in fact were, as you just remembered. Whether he was a wolf or a fox made no difference, regarding that you were a bunny. The bunny would get devoured either way.

When you heard another rustling of fabric you finally regained your voice. “Wh-why did you do that? Why did you take it off?” you asked, your voice trembling, although you already knew the answer.

“So you can see my pretty face while I fuck you, why else would I?” 

All of a sudden his now gloveless hands were all over you again. They were on your waist, bruising your skin. They were on your boobs, squeezing them painfully, and all at once they were between your thighs, forcing them apart roughly, tearing through the thin fabric of your tights, pushing your drenched panties aside. Squirming and kicking you tried to crawl away from him but in an instant his unrelenting hands were back on your hips, pulling you closer, pulling you into him. He was on top of you, all over you, the weight of his body pressed you flat to the ground and when his wet lips connected to your neck, a stifled sob finally forced out of your throat.  
You were crying over the fact that, now that you had seen his face, there was no way he was going to spare you. He was going to have his way with you and then kill you out here in the woods, where no one would hear you scream and beg. A teeny tiny bit of you had hoped that you would be able to wrap him around your finger and make him show mercy to you – in return for you offering him your body. But this was no fanfiction after all.  
When his lips met yours, it tasted like salt and fear. Terrified you tried to jerk your head away from him, but there was a hand wrapped around your throat and chin, forcing you to stay in place with brutal pressure. His slick tongue forced its way inside your mouth and all of a sudden you realized, another part of him was demanding entrance as well. Apparently his cock was already out and rock-hard. Horror-stricken you writhed in his grasp, pushed against his weight with all of your strength and aimlessly kicked your legs in the air. You felt like you were about to go unconscious, since he was not letting you draw breath in between the kisses, suffocating you with his tongue and saliva. When the head of his cock slipped between your wet folds, you screamed into his mouth and bit his lip as hard as you could in a last-ditch attempt to get free.  
To your own surprise the man withdrew from your face, laughing, and wiped his bleeding lip while keeping his other hand locked around your throat. 

“P-please.” You whimpered as tears streamed down your cheeks, well aware of his throbbing member that he was about to force all the way inside your unprepared pussy. “N-not like that.”  
Your pussy may be wet and throbbing – despite the growing horror inside you – but you would rather not have to take his entire dick in all at once. Your body shook in fear of the looming pain from being impaled by him.

“Ohhh, look at you” the man cooed with a sickening smile on his face. He got a hold of his cock with his free hand and withdrew it from your pussy, only to guide it back into you. Demonstratively he pushed its head against your slick but unwilling entrance, watched you whimper as he added more pressure, pulled back out and spread your wetness all over your quavering cunt.

“Please just... Get me ready. Or let me do it myself w-with my fingers. I – I don’t want it like this.” You kept on sobbing and begging but already knew it was going to be all in vain. His cock was now resting on your pubic mound and when you cast a glance down you saw his pink head glistening with your own juices. 

“Oh - no, no, no, baby - you’re ready when I say so and you ARE ready.” The man on top of you smirked and leaned in closer to your face. With an obnoxiously gleeful tone of voice he added right by your ear: “I like it when it’s nice and tight.”  
You squealed and flinched hard when he smacked your throbbing clit with his cock and without wasting any more time he was back against your entrance. With a lewd sound the head of his dick disappeared inside your tight hole and his shaft followed inch by inch, painfully slowly. Your walls ached from being forced apart like that and when he was finally buried inside you to the hilt, he breathed a nasty, animalistic grunt right into your ear. You raised your weak arms in protest but he easily captured both of your wrists in one of his hands and pressed them firmly to the ground, whilst his other hand remained on your throat. He gave you no time to adjust, bottomed out and quickly forced his cock all the way back in which drew a scream from your throat. The pace he picked was brutal and fast and with every sob and every plea from you, his cheeky grin grew wider. Lewd sounds of skin smacking against skin echoed through the woods and you were about to scream ‘help’ as loud as you could when all of a sudden his lips came crashing into yours again, hungrily nipping, sucking and licking on you. Apparently he suspected you to try and bite him again – which you had indeed intended to – so he preempted you and painfully bit down on your bottom lip until he drew blood. You cried out in pain and your whole body thrashed and twitched beneath him but there was no way to get him away from you.  
Suddenly his mouth was next to your ear again. “Ssssshhh” he hummed and started nipping on your earlobe and placed ridiculously gentle, teasing kisses on your neck. The kisses tickled your nerve ends and something about his dominant yet playful tone of voice gave you a kick which reminded you that this was literally your naughty fantasy come true. You were being banged by serial killer with no chance of getting away and all of a sudden your whines turned into moans. Ashamed you felt him grin against your neck and as he picked up the pace you couldn’t help but moan louder. Finally his dick no longer felt like an intruder inside you, but more like something you had been missing for a long time. Spreading your legs wider, you welcomed the sensation of being pounded into the ground and didn’t give a shit about the twigs and stones which painfully dug into your back and ass. 

Without warning an electric feeling spread through your body, proceeding from your core, and your pussy started twitching erratically around his cock, when he hit a sweet spot deep down inside of you. An animalistic moan came from your throat and you twitched pathetically in his grasp.  
You felt like a slut when you heard his laughter and with one painful jerk his dick was gone and he left you empty, shaking and breathless.

“Now, now, you’re quite the actress, aren’t you? First you’re giving me all those no no’s and then you’re moaning for my cock like a little bitch.”

“I – wasn’t – acting” you panted and loathed yourself for cumming on that psychopath’s dick.

“Or do you just like playing games, bunny?”

Apparently the maniac was not done with you yet. “Run” he snickered and your eyes shot wide open.

“What?” you stammered and started backing away from him, still sitting down on your ass, somewhat supporting yourself with your hands on the ground.

“RUN, baby, run from Danny!”

Horrified you staggered to your feet and took off running – well, tried to at least. After just a couple of meters your weak legs failed on you and you tumbled to the floor, landing on your hands and knees. As stars danced in front of your eyes, you tried to crawl on further but were soon to be stopped by a heavy boot on your back which pressed your torso into the dirt. 

“Pathetic” the man who was apparently called Danny cackled. “Well, seems like I caught you again, bunny.”

“Please, no...” you begged weakly but he was already behind you, groping your ass and tearing what’s left of your tights off you. He slid your panties down your thighs and squeezed your displayed ass cheeks while listening to your pitiful whines. Moments later the tip of his dick pressed against your sore entrance once anew as his hands roughly spread your cheeks apart. Suddenly he moved his cock a little further upwards and your eyes widened, horror-stricken. 

“NO! No, not there! Not like that, please!” Terrified you mustered every last grain of energy inside you and tried to crawl away from him but his grip on your waist was hard and unrelenting.

Danny snickered: “As I said, I like it when it’s nice and tight.” Teasingly he pressed the tip of his dick against your very unwilling butthole. Still sobbing you furiously shook your head and attempted to kick him with your shaky legs. In a flash there was a knife against your throat which instantly nipped your struggles in the bud.

“Are you going to take me like a good slut?” he growled angrily and dug the blade deeper into your skin until something hot and wet trickled down your neck, tinting the collar of your shirt bright red. Feebly you nodded but his angry snarling told you that he was not satisfied with your answer.  
“Yes, I will be a good s-slut. I will be your slut.” Instant self-loath washed over you as you heard the filthy words come from your mouth.

“Good girl. Good little slut.” Danny cooed and used his fingers to smear your own juices around your asshole. A jolt ran through your body when one of his digits entered you. Sobbing you tried to shake him off, which was impossible as the blade on your neck reminded you.  
“So nice and tight” he quietly muttered to himself, removed his finger and lined his cock up with your rear end. When he started pushing, it felt like he was tearing you apart. You cried out in pain when the tip of his dick finally popped into you, fingers digging into the dirt as he forced the rest of him inside as well. It felt so wrong to have him in there, to have this hole of your body stuffed with his dick. Danny panted heavily and picked a slow pace. Each thrust hurt like hell but you didn’t dare to protest.

“You like that, baby?” he grunted, pulled out and gave your ass cheek a firm squeeze while bottoming back in. What did he want to hear from you?

“...Yes?” you replied hesitantly and tried to keep in a sob.

Laughing out loud he firmly smacked your butt cheek. “Liar!” He smacked you again. “That one was for being a bad girl and lying to me.” Danny grunted and picked a faster pace which made you squirm in his grasp. “Ya don’t have to like it. You already had your fun, baby, now it’s my turn.”  
As he kept on fucking you, he pressed the blade deeper into your skin and you weren’t sure if he was doing so unwittingly. Whimpering you tried to withdraw from the knife which made you end up inching closer towards Danny who seemed to be completely oblivious of his surroundings. His fingers were digging deep into the soft flesh of your hips as his thrusting became more and more messy and erratic. This was not about teasing or toying with you – he wanted to cum and worked towards his orgasm without regard for your pain. With tightly closed eyes you tried to best to endure the treatment he gave you. Deep thrusts ravaged your hole and his panting sounded like an animal’s.

“You look so – so slutty, taking all of my dick in your ass.” He huffed and finally removed the knife from your neck to grab your hips with both of his hands. Thrusting brutally he finally made himself cross the finish line and emptied his twitching cock inside of you. Groaning he collapsed on top of you which bent your back in a painful angle. Hot seed spilled on your thighs when he pulled out and immediately after you fell to your side, curled up and covered your tear-streaked face with both hands.

You knew what was about to come next. “Please, I... Can’t we just... I mean, can you...?” 

The man named Danny laughed loudly and you didn’t dare to cast a glance at him. “If you let me go I won’t go to the police, I – I swear. I haven’t even s-seen your face properly.” You lied, trembling in every limb.

”Well, then you better take a closer look, baby!” Roughly he grabbed you by your wrists, yanked your hands away from your face and stared at you with eerily twinkling eyes. He had a mad look on his face and his lips were split into a maniac grin. “You’re a liar, darling, and I’ll show you what I do to liars!”  
The knife was back in his hands and you squeezed your eyes shut, sobbing in fear. If only this was a fanfiction. If it was, he would spare you and you wouldn’t have to die.

But wait. This actually is a fanfiction! How did I fail to notice?  
Danny stuffed the knife away and yelled out “Hah! You shoulda’ seen your face! You thought I was going to kill you!” Then he reached out his hand for you to help you get up. The two of you went home and of course you never told the police about anything. He realized that you are in fact the love of his life and asked you to be his girlfriend and a few years later you are married, living in a big house and have two sweet kids because, oh my lord, isn’t that romantic. 

Hahahaha, just kidding.

“Almost too pretty to kill” Danny smirked. “Almost.”  
Lightning fast he raised his hand and jabbed out, drove the blade deep into your chest and killed you, like serial-killers do. With tears in your eyes and a scream on your lips you exhaled your last breath on this world, as unnaturally cold and dense fog surrounded both of you like a misty whirlwind and took you to a different realm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 If you enjoyed my fanfiction, feel free to leave a comment - because comments are what I'm living off, not gonna lie.


End file.
